


Of Silk and Feathers

by rayvyn2k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, HP: EWE, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/pseuds/rayvyn2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prize for the sshg_exchange Bingo won by owlbait a fic written to a prompt of her choice.</p>
<p>Prompt: Severus has a secret kink. The woman who would indulge him will win his heart forever. Problem is, it is too embarrassing for him to ever ask for. I'm not entirely certain, but I suspect it involves silk and peacock feathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Silk and Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlbait](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=owlbait).



> I’m afraid that Bellatrix insisted on deflowering Severus. 
> 
> As always, my eternal thanks and long, wet snogs to my amazing betas, islandsmoke and Shiv5468 whose suggestions were spot on. Any remaining errors are my own.

_Stretched out upon silk sheets; blindfolded and restrained with silk ties, Severus’ cock was painfully hard._

_The touch, when it came, was soft as a breath on his cheek. The gossamer caress grazed the line of his jaw, drifted down his neck to his chest, and coaxed his nipples to hard peaks._

_A peacock feather, his mind provided helpfully. Nothing else was as ethereal._

_The feather moved down, across his quivering stomach, and caused his skin to rise in goose bumps. He arched his hips with a groan, but the delicate strands of the feather deftly avoided his aching prick and continued along his hip, down his thigh, around his knee, over the length of his leg until it reached his foot. The airy plume tickled and teased the toes of one foot, then the other, before resuming its journey along the inside of his other leg._

_Severus was in an agony of ecstasy as the feather moved closer, closer, and then, finally, finally, brushed his bollocks. After a few moments, the soft wisps drifted, with excruciating slowness, up his shaft and down again, and then back to his bollocks where it fluttered, nearly driving him mad. When a hot mouth closed around his cock and sucked, he was lost in sensation…he was losing control…he couldn’t hold on…_

The intensity of his orgasm jerked Severus to consciousness. He stared at the ceiling of his bedchamber, breathing hard. Once his heart rate slowed, he vanished the mess with a silent _Evanesco_. Much to his chagrin, the dreams were getting more explicit. This was the third time this week he had been awakened in this manner.

He hadn’t had this many wet dreams since he was fourteen. If he didn’t find someone to indulge his feather fantasy soon, he was going to go mad. More importantly, perhaps, he fretted about ruining his silk sheets.

He blamed Lucius for that obsession.

Severus’ thoughts drifted back to his first experience with silk sheets. He was at Malfoy Manor—an overnight stay when he was in his Sixth year, for some long forgotten reason. That night, when he got into bed, the sheets were so soft, so embracing, and so utterly luxurious, that he took off his pajamas. Severus had slept nude for the first time, in order to expose the maximum amount of skin to the sensuous material.

If he recalled correctly, he’d had a wet dream that night, too.

When Severus returned to Hogwarts, he had attempted to Transfigure the sheets on his bed to silk, with limited success. They didn’t compare to the real thing, of course, and the House-Elves replaced them with cotton once a week. So he brewed and sold illicit potions to other students in order to earn a few Galleons. It was never enough for a set of sheets, but he was able to buy a silk handkerchief, and eventually, silk boxers (which he wasn’t able to wear for ages because they gave him a raging hard on).

After Severus finished his schooling, he worked in an Apothecary shop for a while before he joined the Death Eaters. He continued to brew and sell fiddly (and sometimes, illegal) potions, which helped subsidize his growing obsession. By the time he was hired as Potions Master at Hogwarts, not only were his boxers silk, but so were his shirts. His trousers, coat and robes were of the finest wool—the Scottish castle’s dungeons were freezing cold after all.

It took two years, but Severus eventually saved enough money to purchase his first set of silk sheets. He didn’t recall how many times, during his years as a double agent, he had dragged himself back to Hogwarts and had collapsed into bed. How often had the decadent comfort of those damned sheets been the only soft thing in his life?

Severus closed his eyes, and banished those thoughts before he became morose. Those days were well and truly over. He was back at Hogwarts, which was under the benign dictatorship of Minerva McGonagall, teaching Potions again. His life was peaceful for a change. As far as Severus could see he was only lacking one thing—a woman who would indulge him in his secret feather fantasy.

He sighed.

The feather fantasy was Lucius’ fault too, in a roundabout way.

Stupid white peacocks.

~~~~~@~~~~~

Severus was nineteen. The youngest of those who had been invited to Malfoy Manor to be introduced to the Dark Lord for the first time. The other Death Eater candidates included Avery, the Lestrange brothers, and Crouch junior. Severus’ first glimpse of the Dark Lord’s waxy, oddly distorted face was enough to give him the heebie-jeebies, not to mention second thoughts—but he had a feeling it was already too late to back out. He, along with the others, were accepted and Marked.

After the ceremony, there was a lavish dinner, followed by dancing in the Manor ballroom. Severus had positioned himself at a table in a corner in order to observe the room. Once the Dark Lord retired, everyone seemed to relax a bit more. The alcohol flowed freely, and before long, Severus was pleasantly inebriated.

When the hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention, he was instantly alert.

Years of bullying had conditioned Severus to pay attention to his body’s signals. He moved his hand to his lap and flicked his wrist. His wand shot from its forearm holster into his hand. Severus rose and turned in one smooth motion. He managed to hide his considerable surprise when he discovered Bellatrix Black smirking at him. He lowered his wand, but kept it in his hand.

“What are you looking at?”

“You.” Her assessing gaze moved from his head to his feet and back. “I’ve come to ask you to dance with me.”

Severus’ snort of disbelief spoke volumes.

Bellatrix Black had always run with the rich Pure Bloods like Lucius. Witches like her didn’t seek out ugly gits like him. Oh, they occasionally tolerated Severus’ presence, but most of the time they ignored him just like everyone else did. He preferred it that way. Too much attention always made him suspicious because it usually led to trouble.

And this definitely qualified as “too much attention”.

Bellatrix’s dark eyes narrowed, and her smile became predatory. She stepped forward, invading his space.

Severus stood his ground. They were standing so close, he could smell her perfume. As he looked down at her, he couldn’t help noticing how the short, black, dress robes she wore clung to her figure. The hem and deep V of the neckline were both edged in white peacock feathers which emphasized the swell of her breasts.

This was the closest he’d ever been to real breasts in his life, and Severus couldn’t help looking. He was mortified to feel his prick stir to life. He wrenched his eyes away, his face hot with embarrassment, thankful he was wearing robes.

Gratitude turned to horror when Bellatrix closed the remaining distance between them, slid her hands around his neck and pressed herself wantonly against him. Her eyebrows rose.

“Well, well, well.” Her voice was low and breathy. “How very impressive.”

When she moved one hand toward his trousers, he grabbed her wrist in order to stop her before she touched him _there_.

Severus’ voice had not yet reached the deep baritone that would come, but showed definite promise when he growled, “What the _hell_ do you think you’re playing at, Bella? I thought you and Lestrange—”

She tossed her long, shiny, black hair over her shoulder with a sniff of disdain. “No one owns me, Snape. Remember that. I am unattached at the moment, and can do what I like.” Instead of trying to free her wrist, she ground her pelvis against his erection. He was aware of her nipples which he could feel very distinctly against his chest. “And right now, I’d like to fuck you, Severus.” She rose on tiptoe and kissed him.

Severus was so startled that he released her, took several steps back, and raised his wand. “Cut it out, Bella. I don’t know what you’re up to, but I have no interest in being beaten up by the Lestrange brothers for the amusement of you and your friends.”

“Let me worry about them.”

“Forgive me if I prefer not to take the chance.”

Bellatrix cocked her head at him and narrowed her eyes. “I never took you for a coward, Snape. Well, your loss.” She turned, tossed her hair, and stalked off.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief, and glanced around. Fortunately, no one had witnessed the scene between them. He took a shaky breath, and decided not to press his luck. He made his excuses, and escaped the party.

When he reached his room, he closed the door, and locked it for good measure. He removed his wand holster and put it, and his wand, on the bureau. Then he shrugged out of his clothing and slid between the lovely silk sheets with a sigh.

“ _Nox._ ”

It seemed as if Severus had closed his eyes for no more than a few minutes when he jerked awake to find Bellatrix straddling him, her face only a few millimeters from his.

_What the--? How had she--?_

He was more disturbed to discover that his wrists and ankles were tied to the bedposts. He maintained eye contact as he tested the strength of the bonds. He realized at once that he had no chance of escape for the moment.

“What the hell are you doing?”

That was what he tried to say. But, nothing came out. Damn her, she’d used _Silencio_ on him, as well.

“Hullo, Sev’rus.”

He could smell the alcohol on her breath. Oh, shit—shitshitshitshit. He glared at her.

She smoothed her fingers through his hair, then leaned over and breathed into his ear. “I told you I want to fuck you, Sev’rus.” She explored his ear with her tongue for a moment before continuing. “I always get what I want. One way or another.”

Snape arched his back in an attempt to dislodge her. His bonds did not allow him much leverage, and the motion only made her giggle.

“Oh, Sev’rus, relax. I promise, you are going to enjoy this as much as I am.”

She sat up, and that was when Severus became aware that she was as naked as he. He watched as she slid her hands up to cup her exquisite breasts with their lovely pink nipples, which Bella pinched to hardness. He groaned mutely, and gave in. Gods knew that he had wondered if he was _ever_ going to lose his virginity. Bella was here, she was more than willing and he was only human. His prick rose to attention.

Bella turned around so she was facing his erection. He hardly had time to admire her lovely ass before she wrapped her hand around his cock, and began to stroke. Snape’s eyes rolled back in his head and his hips pumped upward of their own volition. In moments, every muscle in his body seemed to seize as he came. Bella milked his prick, and then vanished the mess.

She turned around once more, and bent down until they were nose to nose.

“Wizards your age can be so quick on the trigger. Best to get the first one done right away.” Her hair had cascaded down and enveloped them in its ebony silk. She sucked on his lip for a moment before she kissed him.

When she brushed her tongue against his lips he gasped. Bella slipped her tongue into his mouth and began a leisurely exploration. Severus copied her, feeling a bit foolish at first, but warming to the sensations. Bella withdrew, but not before nipping his bottom lip hard enough to startle him. She rose, raked her nails down his chest, and repositioned herself beside him on the bed.

“There, Sev’rus. I’ve marked you. Now you’re mine…for tonight. Are you ready?”

His lip and chest throbbed, the little stings adding to his pleasure. He met her wicked gaze and nodded.

“ _Accio feather!_ ”

Severus watched her catch the white peacock feather which, until recently, had adorned the robes she’d worn tonight. His eyes closed as she used it to tickle and tease his body. She pressed open-mouthed kisses along his neck, and down his chest, following the dusting of hair along his stomach. She paused to tickle his navel with the feather before she dipped her tongue in, which caused him to jump convulsively.

By the time she reached his cock, it was fully erect once more. He begged silently for release, thrusting his hips up convulsively. He moaned soundlessly when Bella stroked his prick and bollocks with the feather. Then the feather was gone, replaced by her hot mouth. One stroke, two, five—he was right on the verge…

Bella stopped her ministrations and kissed the tip.

Snape arched his hips in frustration.

“Mustn’t come before I’ve had my turn, Sev’rus. Tisn’t polite, you know.” Bella threw her leg over, and aligned herself above his straining cock. She guided him to her entrance, and then lowered herself onto him agonizingly slowly, until he was fully sheathed inside her heat. And oh, it felt so good, so hot, so tight that he’d forgotten why he ever thought this was a bad idea. He wondered if it could get any better…

...then, Bella started to move.

She rose, came down again, and again, slightly harder each time. She groaned as she found her rhythm.

Severus watched through heated eyes as she slid one hand down, slipped a finger into her damp curls, and stroked herself. Her other hand rose to a breast, and pinched and pulled the nipple. It was such an erotic sight watching Bella take her pleasure with him that Severus knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Bella’s rhythm became erratic, she threw her head back, and suddenly her pussy was convulsing around his cock. He thrust upward once, twice more, and then he was coming again; an orgasm so intense he nearly lost consciousness.

Bella collapsed on top of him. “Oh, that was lovely,” she murmured. “ _Finite Incantatem._ ”

Severus wrapped his arms and legs around Bella in an effort to hide their trembling.  


Once her breathing returned to normal, Bella disentangled herself from him, and rose from the bed. She cast a dispassionate _Scourgify_ and then put her clothes on.

Severus watched in silence as she returned to the bedside. She bent, kissed him, and then turned and left the room without another word.

~~~~~@~~~~~

Severus smiled. That memory always caused a tightening of his loins.

He sat up and scrubbed his hands over his face. The woman who would indulge his fantasies would win his heart forever.

The trouble was he had always been too embarrassed to even bring it up. Not that he’d had all that many opportunities over the years, if he was completely honest with himself.

With a frustrated growl, Snape banished those thoughts to the back of his mind, rose and padded to the bathroom.

After his shower, he murmured a quick drying charm and walked into the sitting room. A tray laden with a coffee pot, a cup, and a plate with eggs, sausage and toast awaited him on the table in front of the sofa. He _Accioed_ a dressing gown and put it on before seating himself, pouring the coffee and taking a sip.

He was going to miss breakfasting in his rooms once the students returned next week. Today was the teachers’ first day back after the summer holidays, which meant the start of term “staff meeting”.

Or, as he liked to refer to it: Minerva’s Annual Meet and Greet and Cocktail Hour.

On numerous occasions over the years, Snape had pointed out to the Headmistress that there would be plenty of opportunities during the school year to meet the new professors, so there was really no reason for the first “meeting” of the year to be compulsory. Most especially not for _him_. He had never managed to convince her, which he found very vexing, indeed.

After he finished eating, Severus settled down with the last couple of issues of Potions Monthly and spent the next couple of hours reading. When the clock on the mantle chimed a quarter to one, he put the magazine aside with a sigh. He donned a pair of black jeans, a white silk shirt and a black brocade silk blazer, and then went to the mirror and combed his hair.

“As formidable as ever,” the mirror said.

“Thank you.” He turned and left, billowing impressively even without his robes.

Severus entered the staff room at precisely one o’clock. A quick glance around the room told him that the Headmistress had not yet arrived. He helped himself to a cup of tea from the sideboard, and seated himself in a chair between Poppy and Filius.

“What ho, Severus,” Filius said.

Poppy nodded over her cup.

“Good afternoon. Do either of you have any idea how long—” He was interrupted by the arrival of the Headmistress who was followed into the staff room by Hermione Granger.

Snape’s concealed his considerable surprise by pasting a bland expression on his face as excited murmurs erupted around him.

McGonagall held up a hand, and silence descended.

“Good morning, everyone. Thank you for coming. As you can see, we have a very familiar face joining the staff this year.” She smiled. “Please welcome Professor Hermione Granger to the staff.”

There were enthusiastic exclamations and a smattering of applause. Snape noticed the accolade had caused Granger’s cheeks to turn a rather delightful shade of pink.

“Professor Granger will be teaching Muggle Studies.” McGonagall looked over her glasses at everyone in the room. “I know you all will make her welcome and give her any assistance she requires.” She turned to face the newest member of her staff. “Professor Granger—Hermione—I want to personally welcome you back to Hogwarts. Please let me know if there’s anything I can do for you.”

“Thank you, Headmistress…thank you all.”

Somehow, Granger’s eyes found his. “I promise, I don’t ask nearly as many questions as I did when I was a student.”

Severus’ mouth quirked up at the corner and he raised a skeptical eyebrow. She smirked back at him and—was that a wink?

Before he could react, she had turned to respond to something Minerva had said. Snape pretended to sip his tea as he surreptitiously observed the newest professor.

Granger was…thirty. She was not conventionally pretty, but Snape found her very compelling. She’d given up trying to tame her curls, and had settled for pulling her hair back into an indifferent pony tail. This served to accent her high cheekbones and her brown eyes, which were fringed with long, dark lashes. She wore a pair of gray slacks and a blue (was that _silk?_ ) blouse; well-tailored clothing that showed off her charming figure without flaunting it.

And, Snape had to admit, it _was_ quite a charming figure, indeed. His gaze moved from her ankles, followed the curve of her hip to the dip at her waist, lingered on her full breasts perhaps a bit too long before continuing to her face. His gaze met hers.

Granger’s eyes danced, and he flushed, discomfited to be caught ogling her.

Minerva clapped her hands twice and silence fell across the room. “Okay, everyone, please find a seat. I just have a few things to go over.”

Severus was grateful for Minerva’s interruption. Granger turned away, found a seat, and took out a roll of parchment and a quill.

_A pheasant feather._ His mind provided helpfully.

Severus tried to concentrate on what the Headmistress was saying, but found himself becoming distracted by Granger. When she wasn’t taking notes, she would play with the feather side of her quill. He watched as she pulled it through her fingers then up to her chin where she moved it from side to side.

Snape forced his attention back to Minerva.

“…we had wonderful success with the mingling of the Houses during lunch; I have decided to expand that to breakfast…”

A movement drew his eyes back to Granger, and his mouth went dry as she smoothed the feather down her jaw, along her cheek, and across her lips.

Snape crossed his legs and thought of England.

“…in conclusion, I expect your curricula on my desk by Wednesday. Now, shall we have a toast to the start of another year?” Minerva clapped her hands. Several House Elves appeared with trays of champagne. When everyone had a glass, she continued. “Here’s to our newest professor and to another fantastic year at Hogwarts.”

“Hear, hear!”

Snape found that he rather liked the charming blush that bloomed on Granger’s cheeks. He got to his feet and made his way over to her.

“Professor Granger. Welcome back to Hogwarts.” He allowed a spark of amusement to reach his eyes. “You have no idea what you’re letting yourself in for-run while you still can.”

She smiled and raised her hand. “Gryffindor, remember? And, please, call me ‘Hermione’.”

“Ah, yes. You’ll need every bit of that legendary courage, believe me, Hermione.”

She chuckled. “The students cannot be worse than we were—I refuse to believe it.”

“Well, you do have a point there.” He didn’t quite dodge the playful smack on the arm. “But, trust me, every year several of them try.” He leaned down and murmured into her ear. “If you would like, I’d be happy to _personally_ show you the students’ favorite assignation places in the castle—and the secret passages that lead to them.”

Hermione’s eyes gleamed. “I would like that, Professor Snape.”

“Please, call me Severus. Are you free tomorrow afternoon?”

“Free as a bird—Severus." She smiled. "Where should I meet you?”

He lowered his voice. “The Potions classroom after lunch. We can start in the dungeons and work our way up to the Astronomy Tower.” 

This time he was positive she winked. “That sounds like a good place to start…oh, dear. Professor Flitwick is beckoning me over. I really should go and mingle. I’ll see you tomorrow…Severus.” 

Snape watched her walk away, enjoying the view from behind as much as he had from the front. When she disappeared into the crowd of professors, he said good-bye to Minerva and left the staff room. As he made his way down the stairs and back to his quarters, he pondered the brief encounter.

Perhaps he had finally found someone with whom he might share his fantasies.


End file.
